What makes you beautiful
by Arete Panthar
Summary: It doesn't take place during The Odyssey, but it has its main characters, so... how Odysseus would sound if he were very spontaneous about his feelings towards Penelope?
Hey there! I just thought that this song could match perfectly Odysseus' feelings when he saw Penelope for the first time, so I decided to write something down... and the song, I guess everyone already knows it, it's What makes you beautiful, by One Direction :D

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Odysseus was head over heels for Penelope. In a way that he had never imagined he would feel towards someone. He was barely the rational and logical man he had always been, and when he first met her he almost forgot how to behave – though fortunately he hadn't made a fool of himself yet. And he didn't plan to either.

But his affection towards Penelope was so great that sometimes he felt like being loud and clear. She was such a sweet vision to his eyes, and still she did not seem to hold herself in high esteem. He simply could not understand how could that be. He felt like saying to her:

 _You're insecure_

 _Don't know what for_

 _You're turning heads_

 _When you walk through the do-o-or_

She was such a beauty, and he was not the only one who thought it. All the heads in the room did turn to see Penelope whenever she passed by in her serene and discreet grace. Luminous grace, he would add. How could she not see it?

Was it because of the pointless comparison with Helen that some people insisted on making? "Not as beautiful as Helen?". Well, he was sick of hearing the name of the beautiful queen of Sparta… And to be completely honest, he had forgotten about her beauty in the moment that he laid eyes on Penelope. She had captivated him much more than her famous relative. And he would keep on saying:

 _Don't need make up_

 _To cover up_

 _Being the way that you are_

 _Is eno-o-ough_

The natural glow that her beauty had just mesmerized him. It was as if absolutely nothing more was necessary to make her shine with a splendorous presence. Did she really not see it?

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else, but you_

And he would like to scream at the top of his lungs:

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

 _But when you smile at the ground_

 _It ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't kno-o-ow_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

The way she ran her fingers through her hair when nobody was looking, oh… it could make his heart flutter in his chest. And it could make his eyes look at her as if their owner was almost begging to get down on his knees and merely contemplate her beauty.

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately!_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't kno-o-ow_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

 _O-oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful!_

But he knew he could scare her with all these words. So he would use all his sagacity to make her understand…

 _So c-co-come on,_

 _You got it wrong,_

 _To prove I'm right,_

 _I put it in a so-o-ong._

 _I don't know why_

 _You're being shy,_

 _And turn away_

 _When I look into your eye-eye-eyes._

Because if anyone here is going to get blind, it will be me, blinded by the light in your eyes, Penelope…

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

 _Everyone else but you._

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

 _But when you smile at the ground_

 _It ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't kno-o-ow_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately!_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't kno-o-ow_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

 _O-oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful!_

Sometimes he laughed at himself thinking of saying these things to her. He was definitively not the same man anymore.

But he would willingly say these things to her. And repeat them…

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

 _But when you smile at the ground_

 _It ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't kno-o-ow_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

He would willingly repeat them as many times as it would take to make her believe him. As many times as it would take for her to smile at him and grant him her confidence.

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately!_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't kno-o-ow_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

 _O-oh,_

 _you don't know you're beautiful!_

As many times as it would take for her to let him say "My beautiful Penelope".

 _O-oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful!_


End file.
